TDI COLLEGE
by tdicrazy
Summary: Kay, Chappie 11 is finally up! I finally updated, so sorry for the long wait.
1. Chapter 1

TDI COLLEGE

**A/N: IM NEW AT THIS, SO NO FIRE IN REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

CHAPTER1

**GWEN POV**: Well here I am at my first year of college, only seven years to go. The person I would like to talk to the most now is Trent. We have talked a lot since total drama island, but we haven't seen each other in a week. It has been great seeing some people after the show, and I really would like to see them more than usual. Sadly, I've seen people that I would have been glad to never seen again. Example, miss bitch, she was the worst person ever. So yea. When I get to my dorm, I see somebody I thought I would never ever see again, Leshawna! HI! She came over to me and hugged me tight, like she always does.

**Leshawna's POV**: well look who it is, Gwen! I thought I would never see her here at college, I thought I would be on my own. Well after the show, I decided to go out and finish high school. It was worse than hell, I guess. Everyone was saying weird things about the thing that happened between Harold and me. I told them that I was just doing that for publicity, and I never wanted to see him again. The only bad thing was, it wasn't true. So this summer, I went to see the little guy. Well, I have to say that he looked different. he changed. He was taller, and it looked like he was in the gym more often. So yea. The one person that I never wanted to see again showed up a couple days ago, the little bitch herself, Heather. She still had her wig, and it looked bad. Oh well, now that I'm in college with Gwen with me, everything is good.

**Trent's POV**: well now that I'm finally at college, I'm happy as ever; I am just missing one part to my happiness, Gwen. I saw her a week ago, and she called an hour ago. DAMN! I forgot to ask what college she was going to. Well I'm going to Harvard University. I have always wanted to go there. well, I hope I meet some new people, and that would be a surprise if I saw anybody form the island, I have only seen Gwen and the bitch herself…. Heather. just as I was going to my dorm, I ran into somebody, GWEN!?!?

OMG, I am sooo sorry. Can I help you up miss? When I saw her hair, it reminded me of Gwen.

Ya sure, Mr. clutz. When I finally saw her face, we were both in shock; we had no idea we would meet here.

**AN: WELL, THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, NEXT IT WILL BE ABOUT CXD AND IXO!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Courtney's POV: Well here I am, college. I am finally away from my parents! WOOHOO! So now what am I gonna do? As I start to move into my new dorm, somebody knocks at my door. I can guess who it is. "Duncan? You can come in. I'm not gonna bite. "Wow, nice place. Who is your roommate? I pretend to think for a moment. Duncan, didn't I tell you that Bridgette was my roommate? I finally finish unpacking my stuff, but then I think that I left my bright orange bra at home, or did I?

**Duncan's POV: **Well, when princess enrolled me into college so I could be with her, I wasn't mad, just kinda…freaked. Now if my mom would have enrolled me Into College, then I would have been mad. so then I decided to just let her, I will do anything for her, just to keep her happy. so when she was not looking, I stole something, her BRIGHT orange bra, hehe she will hate me for that if she ever finds out, sooo Ya.

**Izzy's POV: **WOW! College! Now I can hang with Owen, for a while anyway. next thing I know, I see Duncan. "Duncan? whatareyoudoingincollege? Well he says he let Courtney do it. I would never have thought that she would control him. oh well, then, I finally see Owen. He hasn't changed much, and he still is a party guy. ont thing is he lost a little weight, that makes me happy!

**Owens POV**: well here I am, college. Now I can finally relax and spend time with Izzy I have seen a lot of people from total drama island, even here! soo that makes me happy. Now I have to go see my room, I get to share with some guy named Tyler, wait. Wasn't he from the island?

**A/N:SORRY IT IS SOO SHORT, GOTTA RELAX FOR A DAY. IF U HAVE ANNYYY IDEAS, PLEASE SAY SO! IM RUNNING OUT! NEXT WILL BE GEOFFE AND BRIDGETTE, WHILE AT HIS AWESOME PARTY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: ok, I know that I have not been very, net and crap, but I'm new at this, so give me a break! Thx prettyandpink2 for being positive to me! Anyway, here is the story!

Geoff POV: ok, well here at Duncan and I's dorm, and tonight, were going to have a party! We get to invite people we know, awesome, right. After a few minutes, Duncan comes back with something BRIGHT, BRIGHT orange. I don't even want to know what he has, cause it is probably gross. "Hey Duncan, help me unpack some things will ya?" he ignores me, as usual. He is so ignorant, wait; I am starting to sound like COURTNEY! Man, I got to stop hanging around her so much So when night falls, we saw people we knew, thank god. Only 10 people though, oh well, more pizza for us! There was Duncan, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy, Courtney, DJ, Katie, Beth, Cody, and I. I am so glad that Heather is not here, she sucks ass, big time. So after awhile, everyone starts to get bored. So I put in some awesome music and that doesn't help at all. So I would call this party, officially lame and over. So all of a sudden, somebody burst through the door with a keg. I was so happy! After about an hour, the dean told us the party was over.

Bridgett's POV: ok, last night, well it sucked until Duncan brought beer, then it sucked more because none of the guys would not drink. All the girls decided we wouldn't because well, the party already sucked so after awhile, we all went back to our dorms, and then we all passed out. Courtney and me were up at 2 am taking care of Duncan and Geoff. We couldn't stand the snoring. So we went over there and filled up a bucket of freezing water, then I guess you could guess what happened next. They woke up really mad and then they softened up a bit. they then started to talk to us and decided that next time we have a party, invite at least 30 people, so it won't suck so much. Then Courtney stitched rooms with Geoff for the night, so that Duncan won't try to kill Geoff for the lame party . The next morning, we all were up late, we loved to sleep in. so then, our worst nightmare came true, Chris was back and as evil as ever…

A/N: DUH DUH DUH, CLIFFHANGER! im gonna stop writing for tonight, im tired. im not gonna update until Sunday though, sorry! R&R! PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A/N: sorry for a later update, I was in Ohio for the day. Anyway, I'm going to try to make this longer for I keep getting some complaints about it, so here you go!

**GEOFFS POV: **well, I was so wiped out from last night, I forgot that I had class today! But Bridgette stayed with me last night, so I'm ok. When I got to class, I saw a very similar face, the same one I saw last on total drama island… that got me thinking. so when he said his name, I almost yelled out no way! so ya, it is so weird that he can find some of us at the same college, I thought it was karma. Or is it? Well, the first thing he said was "Hello campers, long time no see, huh?" then I suddenly realized that all of us were on total drama island, all ten that went to this college. So I was freaked out a bit. I glanced over at Duncan, he was in total shock. I saw his hand was balled up into a fist. So I just ignored him and started to listen. "So I see that all of you are happy to see me right?" I could sense the sarcasm in his voice. "Well, luckily in this class, you won't be doing anything but learning, so to bad for me, I guess. The next forty-two minutes were a big blur as I sat in my seat and watched the class go by.

**Courtney's POV: **well that was a very weird class. I would not believe that Chris even knew a thing about teaching history. The first time I saw him in that class, I was beyond mad, just pissed. When I looked over at Duncan, he looked really mad, I could see his hand in a fist. So after that class began, it sounded normal and calm, very unlike Chris… anyway, I sat there like a doorknob, very still. I didn't even bother to talk. I sat there and tuned out Chris, so I was actually not listening to a teacher. Wait, what was I saying, he's not a real teacher, he is a fake T.V host. So I just sat there and gave myself a talk. O.k. that didn't sound right. After that class, I was free. I went to my dorm and just did nothing for a bit, weird huh? Well after a bit, I decided to get online to my myspace page to talk to Gwen, who was in California with Trent. I told her, and she said she wasn't surprised a bit, because he is a person who stalks anything that signs a contract from him, even chef. After an hour of chatting, I signed off and went to Duncan's dorm, to see if he ended up in a bad state of shock. As usual, he was ok, just his normal, cranky self. He has changed the past few years, just one thing that hasn't changed, his attitude with me. Anyway, I helped him cook a decent meal and let him eat in peace, and I went back to my dorm to eat as well. That night, Bridgette came home late, she was working at some weird little bookstore, it was very quiet there, usual for a bookstore. She always came home and complained that she would rather be in Florida enjoying the ocean, instead of being in Canada, with nothing but books. That usually gets on my nerves, so I usually ignore it. Sometimes, I just think I will buy her a vacation ticket for Florida that will be her birthday present.

**Bridgett's POV: **Well, I can't believe I am saying this, but it is good to be at work. I really do hate my job. It sucks, so badly. The only reason I like being at work is it is never busy, and I can do stuff, the owner hardly ever comes in here. I think I just will quit this lousy job and go work fur a smoothie shop or something. To bad that my birthday is in two whole days. Tomorrow is another horrid day at school. I might just skip the class with Chris, it might be best if I don't have to see Duncan kill him, ha that will be the day. So when I came home, I saw a note under my pillow, it is from Geoff. He wants me to come see him. It is a BIG surprise… I wonder what it is, I never know with him. He isn't as dumb as he acted on the island. He is actually smarter. Sometimes though, he can be a clutz like me. So I was heading over when all of a sudden, I heard something crash in his dorm. I race over there to find Duncan trying to kill Chris. I had to stop him. "Duncan, don't you ever think about it, think of how mad Courtney would be if she would have to bail you out, again. He finally stopped. Chris ran out the door so fast, he made Geoff fall over his two feet. Geoff grabbed me by the wrist into the living room and told me to sit for a sec. He came back with a small, rectangle box. I opened it and almost cried. It was a blue, dolphin necklace. That is why he wouldn't buy himself a new cell phone when his broke. I hugged him and then thanked him. he said he gave it to me today because he wasn't done yet, it was a early birthday gift. So that night, I let him pick out what I would wear on my birthday. he picked out my favorite light blue jeans, and a blue short-sleeved shirt that we both had. When I finally went to bed, Courtney came home with my gift. She also made a cake for the morning. I guess she was up all night! So when I woke up, she was already up, waiting for me. She handed me a slice of cake, then my gift. She got me a new surfboard that I was saving for. Then, she gave me a really cool gift. Two tickets to Florida. I was so happy, I guess I hugged her too hard, cause next thing I know, she was telling me that is was no problem, and then that I should tell Geoff to pack his bags, now. So I raced over there and woke up Duncan, which was a bad thing. I said I was sorry for waking him up when I pounded on the door, so he let me in, this time. I woke up Geoff and told him. He was so happy. So in history, we talked the whole time, so only us could hear. Chris was doing a lesson on karma, so easy. After his class, Geoff and me we're done with our classes for the day. We both packed, and first I packed, and of course Geoff stayed at my side. He looked in the back of my closet and found some mini skirts I would never wear, but he was giving me "the puppy eyes", so I agreed to wear only 2. The next morning, we were off. We were headed to the airport when all of a sudden, Geoff tripped over his own two feet, what can I say, he can be a big clutz! About ten minutes later, we were off to Florida!

A/N:OK, THIS HAS TO BE MY LONGEST ONE YET! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N:OK, well that last chapter wasn't so good, I had to write fast cause my computer is acting funny… well thx prettyandpink2 for the awesome reviews! u rock my socks! By the way, I am going to try to make this one a little longer, so please, NO MORE COMPLAINTS ABOUT HOW SHORT IT IS! IT GETS REALLY ANNOYING!

Bridgette's POV:

Ok, this is really awesome! The plane that we got on is very nice. It is clean and cozy. Geoff and me got really cool seats. The one thing that bugs me though is how much the plane tickets cost Courtney. It must have been a whole lot of babysitting for her. So as I think about it for a bit, we finally land! When Geoff and I stepped out of the plane, it was very warm and sunny outside, and I was loving it! I wasn't so sure id Geoff was ok, he looked kinda green, maybe he was just a little air sick…Whatever. We finally got somewhere, a nice little hotel that wasn't crappy like some I've been to. So anyway, we finally finished unpacking, and then we both went out to surf, or at least, try. I was doing great, but Geoff wanted to try surfing, so I let him. I though what could it hurt for him to try. Well, it hurt him. He smacked his head hard… Oh well. So after a little rest, we went out shopping for stuff to bring back to people. We got Courtney a new shirt, Duncan a new knife (of course!), DJ a new cage for his bunny, Owen a beef jerky stick (yuck!) And we got Izzy a new pair of shoes, cause she lost her old ones somewhere. That night, we both went to bed kinds early, so that we could be up early the next morning. We decided we both forgot we had to leave Florida in a couple of days, so we still had a lot to do. We were going to go to the beach first, so that was settled. At three am, I woke up to hear Geoff snoring in his sleep. I smacked him in the face with a pillow. He said "What the hell Bridgette, its too early for this." I laughed and told him that he was snoring again. He of course said he wasn't, but I wouldn't let him not believe it. We finally gave up and went to take a shower. I said snorers first, which made him playfully charge at me that ended up really weird. We both ended up on the floor, well the person below us came up and pounded on our door telling us to be quiet. We both laughed really loudly, which then another hard pound on the door. We finally became silent and got ready for the day.

Geoff's POV:

Wow. That is the one word I have to say right now. When Bridgette came out of the bathroom, she had on a blue denim mini skirt and a lime green tank top. it was a real treat for me, unlike her usual clothing! She gave him a look, then saying that this is all she had, since the airport lost her other suitcase that had her surfer stuff in it. She ignored his really…odd stares as they walked out for the day. A couple days later, they had to finally leave the warm, tropical place. it really sucked, but they needed to go back to there normal lives, there very boring, but fun lives. The one thing they did not want was to go back to Chris's classroom ever again. It is pure hell in there, plus I don't even think he is a REAL teacher; maybe he photocopied a fake liscense to get here. Who knows with that little s.o.b. He is really getting on my nerves, and I really hate him for everything he did to us back on the island, I mean everything. Especially when Bridgette got voted off, that sucked a lot. The one thing that kept me happy was I knew that she would not have to suffer anymore. So when we got back to Harvard, everyone was waiting for us. We talked for a few minutes, and then gave everyone their gifts. They loved them. That night, Duncan made some burgers. We sat in complete silence for a few minutes. Then I asked Duncan what he did to our dorm, it looked different. He said that Princess cleaned it up for him; she stayed the weekend with him. Ewwwww! He said he never tells what he did, though he showed me something that Bridgette would hate me to steal… a pair of…UNDIES! No fuckin way was he keeping those, so he hid them. Fine by me, just never let me see them…

Courtney's POV

I can't believe Duncan sneaked into my room! I mean not in a bad way, he should have told me first. He can be a major jackass at times, but I love him. After all, isn't a boyfriend supposed to do that? No idea what he stole, but I'll get it out of him sooner or later. Anyway, I cooked for him over the weekend; he can barely cook anything besides burgers and macaroni. So I cooked for him, then he tried to get me in a closet, but I refused to go in a shoe closet, hell no. So we ended up in his room. I am not going into detail though… No way. But tomorrow, we have to go to the movies, a really good one too. It is like some weird horror film, very good. I began to take interest in horror movies after the island, so it doesn't bother me now. So I can go to every movie with him and not piss my pants. So that night, he told me to not wear my preppy crap, and to let loose for once. I finally picked out a aqua blue tube top and a pair of dark wash jeans. Duncan made me wear a coat though; he said that nobody would get hurt tonight if I did, so I agreed to wear it, then I told him that if it made him feel better, he could come pick out a nicer shirt. He ended up picking out a lime green v-neck shirt, very nice. In about six seconds, we were off! We ended up being kicked out though, because Duncan yelled at some guy for giving me his number, which I gave to Duncan to beat the living shit out of the bastard for me… Well, he did. So then, we went home and just relaxed in my dorm for a bit. He ended up getting arrested, which I came and bailed him out, and this time, I wasn't pissed, cause he helped me. I love a good boyfriend like that. Anyway, we went out to McDonalds, Duncan's favorite fast-food place, and got dinner there. Once we were finished, we headed out for the night, so I could go to sleep. He said that he was going to watch a movie, typical. About five minutes later, Bridgette walked in, looking very typical. I asked where she went, and she said they went to the movies to see some nature film. She also said that she went to Olive Garden with Geoff, and they really enjoyed it. Then we both went to bed and hoped that nothing would go wrong tonight. But that had to happen. About an hour later, they heard a crash through the window, and saw what it was, a robber! I'm guessing that Geoff and Duncan heard it and ran inside the dorm. Duncan and Geoff looked really pissed. "Get out of my girlfriend's dorm you son of a $#^!" I never in a million years would think that Duncan could be so harsh, wait never mind. A few minutes later, I called the cops after Geoff and Duncan beat the shit out of the intruder. We were so glad that I was a light sleeper and I didn't take sleeping pills tonight, or else I would have been robbed of everything valuable, and that was a lot. After a few minutes of thought, the boys decided that we stay in their dorms tonight. Just to make sure that nothing else happened. So I grabbed a pair of clothes for school, a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck sweater, and a pair of red heels. We quietly headed out the door for the night; just to make sure that everything was turned off and locked up. On the way out, Duncan stopped me and asked me if I was ok, I said I was fine, and I was ok. He then realized that I left my purse inside, which had his gum in there. I told him I would get some new kind in a sec, so he was happy! He dragged me down to his car, and ran to the gas station to get some gum, while he bought some "cancer sticks" for Harold, he was trying to get him to fess up about the thing he stole from Duncan on the island.

I knew that it would work, so that made h me happy to know that he was still a little briber. As soon as we walked in, he cannonball onto his bed, and took me down with him, and he wouldn't let me go for the rest of the night.

A/N: ok, this has to be the longest one yet! im gonna try to get the next one up soon, ok? PEACE OUT PEOPLE!* ~TDICRAZY~*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: ok guys, here is the sixth chapter. I am going to do a one-shot soon, so bare with me! And sorry if this is short, I'm watching the ball drop right now, I am going to try to finish this tonight, I will be up all night, so here you go! Remember, if any ideas come to mind, TELL ME! In reviews, of course!

**Courtney's POV: **

Last night really scared me a bit. I woke up at around two in the morning; I couldn't sleep, at all. So I carefully got out of Duncan's arms, which woke him up. "Princess, what are you doing at this time in the morning? You better not go back in your room without me, I mean it." I thought for a minute. I was, but never mind now. Geoff is a loud sleeper, how do you sleep with him snoring? "I have my ways sweetheart. You know what, lets go to your room tonight, it is kind of noisy in here, and I forgot my Ipod in your room, again" So I grabbed my clothes and my key and went with him. He grabbed something from his closet, a gun. Hey, what is with you and the gun? "Hey, you're the one who almost got mugged tonight, and it better not happen again, or else that sucker is dead, or at least hurt." I sighed and unlocked the door. Some things were out of place, but the poor chair leg was history. I told him I would be there in a sec; I was going to clean it up. He complained for a second, but then stayed with me, his gun in his pocket. I am so glad that I was in total drama island, and met him. I just don't understand why he is very protective of me, isn't that a father's job? Oh well, I guess he has never been with a prep. Actually, I changed a lot. I finally got the courage to get a few piercings; I got a nose, and two ear piercings, which he thought was cool. But that didn't stop there. He made me get a tattoo of a skull, which was cool. And then, he made me streak my hair electric blue, very cool. When my parents saw it, then they really got mad, which was not good for me, because they ended up grounding me for a month, no problem for me. I wasn't allowed to go help at the community center. I guess that was the best they could do. So then, Duncan agreed me to come here to college with me, and that's how we ended up here. So we went to my bedroom, and fell asleep.

Duncan's POV:

Wow. Last night was a pain in the butt. Somebody almost hurt Princess, and that did not make me very happy. So she stayed with me for the night, and then around two this morning, we went to her room because Geoff was snoring like no tomorrow. I guess he forgot to take his pills again. So when her alarm woke us up, we both groaned and threw it against a wall. It stopped, yes! We both got up and she went to take a shower while I ate breakfast. I know that Geoff will ask if I did anything to Princess… you know what I mean. No way was I going to do that to her now, plus I was tired. I t wouldn't be the only time Geoff asked that question. I mean come on. If anyone knows me and Princess, ya… It isn't like I am ashamed or anything, some things just stay like that. Well I have had to admit it like…about twice though. So here comes Princess, all wet and crap. "Don't get any ideas right now, that is for night when you are half drunk." I laughed and went to my own dorm. I got a pair of clothes and then I remembered that I forgot my shoes in my room. I went in and got them, than ran back to her dorm. Its only three dorms down, so not a long walk. I went back in and waited for Princess to come out. She has been the only person I really cared about. She is different in her own way, and I like it. Geoff and I have been talking about proposing to them for a couple of weeks. Geoff isn't sure if it is the right time, but I was positive about it. I really wasn't Princess to be with me forever, cause nobody will ever touch her, no matter if he stalked her… well enough of the bad thoughts. He already has enough for a ring, actually he already bought it, and so he was going to propose to her on his birthday, his favorite day. That was.. TOMORROW! Crap, he thought. I totally forgot. Well, then it looks like he has to, he promised himself. So he finally got to his class with Courtney and smirked at her. Hey Princess, nice shirt. I really like the shape of it. That made her laugh and slap him playfully. She really didn't care about him looking down her shirt. Now if another guy even dared to, he would be so pissed, he would literally slap him so hard, his mouth would end up in Hong Kong. So that night, I found the ring and put it where I could find it. I planned to marry her when we were done with college, one more year! That was good news to me; I hated school all my life. So the next morning, we had no school cause it was Saturday. I love that school is only five days a week. I was up at ten, so I went into Princess's dorm, to see if she was awake. I came in to find her wrapping some big box. She didn't see me, so I quietly shut her door and went back to mine. A few minutes later, I heard her knocking at my bedroom door asking if I was up yet. I said yes of course (why would I lie to her) so she told me to come to her dorm, now. I knew what she was up to, I always do. So she told me to sit and stay put. I suddenly saw like seven wrapped presents in front of me. She told me to open the smallest one first, so I found out she bought me a new phone, a skateboard, a pair of green converses, a new skull shirt, a new earring, some new spray, and finally, a new Ipod with all my music in it. I was so happy. Everyone was over at her place tonight when I finally decided to pop the question. Geoff saw me come over to him and show him what I had. He looked at me like I was mentally crazy or some thing. I finally got the courage to get on one knee and ask her to marry me. She didn't even hesitate. She said yes, and she wished him a very happy birthday. We made out for a second, until Geoff told us to get a room. I yelled back "Maybe I will!" He looked at me like I was stupid, again. I laughed and took her back to my dorm. About three hours later, we were asleep on my bed. I'm not going to go into detail, but we didn't do anything bad, we talked and stuff. No way was I going to hurt princess tonight; I'm not that evil. So when Geoff returned, I was going to get a snack. He stopped me and asked what the hell was I doing. I told him that I love her and I wanted her to be mine forever. He looked at me and said that it was ok, just freaked him out that it was my birthday. I told him that today was a good day because he was always happy on his birthday. So after a little talking, he went to bed while I stayed up and watched T.V for a bit. But then Princess came out and asked what I was doing up at three. I shrugged and said that I heard Geoff come in. She sat down next to me and we talked about what I did. "Why your birthday though? not being mean, just wondering.." I told her that today seemed like a good day. She said something that I was waiting to hear "Duncan, I love you, I hop you know that." I looked at her. Of course I do babe. Why wouldn't I? She just looked at me and said that she was reminding me. I kissed her and then it went dark. the last words I said were "I love you babe, always."

**A/N: wow, big surprise, huh? Well sorry if you guys don't like it, too bad for you. anyway, HaPpY nEw YeAr! *~tdicrazy~***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: OK GUYS, how did anybody like the last chapter? I thought that it made sense. Next is Gwen, LaShawna, and Trent's POV (there going to school together, away from everyone else in California). Sorry if I haven't gotten to it, I have been really busy with my real life, not wanting to, but having to. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

**Gwen's POV: **Wow. I never knew that California was so green. I wish that Trent would pick somewhere else, but he wanted to get far away from his parents. So I agreed. One thing that scared me though is LaShawna goes to this school too! I was happy to have another friend here. Every night, I get on myspace the same time Bridgette and Courtney does. We usually talk for about an hour or so. I got home from my horrible job as a waitress at some bar, but it pays good money. So I got on myspace and suddenly, Courtney and Bridgette come on

**Artist 4 life:** Hey guys, so what happened yesterday?

**Surfer girl and proud:** Nothing much. Duncan is still a jerk, but an engaged one…

**Artist 4 life:** Whoa! Really? I had no idea he was so…

**C.I.T no longer: **yes. It really surprised me, and it was his birthday! That was really odd…

**Artist 4 life: DUH!** It is him we are talking about!

**Surfer girl and proud: **True. So what's new with you and Trent?

**Artist 4 life: **Nothing much, just finishing the last year of college! yes! promise that we all will live near by, like in Toronto…

**C.I.T no longer: **Okay, but won't Trent disapprove of that?

**Surfer girl and proud: **I know I will. Geoff and I have already planned on buying some little house.

**Artist 4 life:** No, he got to pick the college. I get to pick where we settle.

**Surfer girl and proud:** good one. Did you do that on purpose?

**C.I.T no longer: **Wow! Good one Gwen!

**Artist 4 life: **Yes, I did. He had no idea though…

**Surfer girl and proud: **And I will say it again, good job!

**Artist 4 ever:** I say thanks. So Courtney, you guys decide on everything yet?

**C.I.T no longer: **Not everything. He decided that we would be married on the day we met.

**Surfer girl and proud**: Good idea. What colors?

**C.I.T no longer: **Hey, haven't gotten that far. I'm going to come over in a hour Bridgette, Gwen, I'm going to let you choose something that will go with black, Duncan likes black.

**Artist 4 life:** I know! White and Ocean Blue! It is perfect!

C.I.T no longer: Send me a drawing! I know you were going to anyway.

**Artist **4 life: O.k., talk to you later!

_Artist 4 life has logged off_

_C.I.T no longer has logged off_

_Surfer girl and proud has logged off._

**Trent's POV: **Gwen? Are you off myspace yet? Well if not, be off in twenty, because I am taking you to dinner! I heard her come in to the kitchen " Formal or just jean night?" I answered her hmmm. I thought for a minute. Whatever you want, just tell me. We are already planning to get married in about a year and a half. I proposed to her maybe a month ago, very sweet, right. It was for me, cause she said yes! I was so happy, so I was glad that I signed up for Total Drama Island. I was about to speak when she came out in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black heels. She said sorry for the wait, she was talking to Bridgette and Courtney on Myspace. I asked her what was new. She told me that Duncan had finally popped the question to Courtney. I would have to call Duncan for that; he is finally got the courage! I wondered what Geoff thought? He wouldn't do that to Bridgette until he was out of college. I wonder what happened to him after total drama island ended? I guess he spent too much time with Bridgette. After Gwen was done talking, they left for the movies. They decided to watch some horror flick; I think Saw 5 would do it. They both watched with excitement in there eyes. After the movie was over, they both went out and couldn't stop talking. They both finally arrived back at college and went to their dorm (**A/N: Yes, they share a dorm. so get over it!) ** They both went to bed, tired and happy. So, ready for school tomorrow? "I guess, have to go anyway.) Next thing I know, she is fast asleep next to me, not making a sound. I sighed and fell asleep also.

**Leshawna's POV:** Wow. That is all I have to say right now. I fluked my art exam, by one frigging point! I really wanted to re-take that test, but the teacher wouldn't let me. He said that I should study harder and not go out to too many nightclubs late at night.Crap! He must have seen me last night. I thought some guy looked familiar. Oh well. When I walked into the dorm room I share with Gwen and Trent, they were gone. Well, I found a note saying they would be back at seven. I looked at the clock; it was seven on the dot. Right then, I saw them come in and look like they had a very good time. Hey guys, how was the movie? " It was great. Did you just get home? " asked Gwen .Yes, I went grocery shopping, so that you guys could relax for the night. Well, I think I am going to work on homework for a bit, see ya in the morning. Oh, and try to keep it down for a bit, k? they both nodded. So I went back to my room and checked my emal

_Hi LaShawns_

_So what's new? I am so happy! e-mail me back_

_Courtney_

Well, finally that girl is happy. I guess I better e-mail her back asking what now.

Courtney

What now? I thought that you were happy already? tell me everything

Your friend, LaShawna

After I sent that message, I got a reply instantly.

_LaShawna,_

_Duncan was finally man enough to pop the question! so what's new with you_

Courtney

I decided to give her advice tomorrow, because I was very tired and I was about ready to fall asleep when I heard Gwen screaming Bloody murder. I figured out that Chris was transferring to our school. Danmit! I was so pissed off. I thought he was in Toronto, teaching History. Man, he was in for it when he came here, because he was definitely going to have black eye the first second he steps I'm the class, and I will make sure it happens…

A/N: oohh, LaShawna really is getting on a bad side. Well R&R, I really need help with the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**A/N: sorry for the long update, I was busy with going back to school (noooooo) So updates might be a while, I have a real life too gasps yes, it's true. So enjoy the story! This will be in Geoff and Duncan's Pov!**

**Geoff's POV: **YES! Chris finally decided that teaching us will hurt him, YES!!! So the bad part of it is, Trent has to deal with him, now. I told him to shove him in a closet or something. It will hurt him… He wanted to know if Duncan stuffed him in there. Sadly, he did. I really hoped that he wasn't going to stuff him there. I was hoping that he would stuff him in a freezer!!!! Ya. I got on my myspace, brand new one anyway, and saw that Duncan and Trent were on, like any other day. We finally got to a chat room

**Partyboy4ever: ** hi guy's, so what new with you Trent?

**Music4life: **Nothing much. LaShawna finally beat the crap out of Chris today. He ended up with a few broken ribs and a black eye! It was so fricken funny…

**Juvieboynolonger**: Wow, that was cool. I remembered that he left his stupid hair crap here, so I burnt it. It is better than wood!!

**Partyboy4life: **Awesome. I thought I smelled something funny. So, what new with you and "Princess"

**Juvieboynolonger:** Hey! I am the only one to call her that! And I switched rooms with Bridgette, so Haha losers. I really wish school were over now, so I could claim her. Man! I got some stupid package in the mail from my mom…

**Music4life: **Wow, I never thought that you would ever get something from your mom?

**Partyboy4life:** Too bad I am not your roommate anymore. I could have seen it.

**Juvieboynolonger:** All it is are some photos from her album she made me after TDI.

**ParyBoy4life: **OOHH, like baby photos?

**Music4life: **really, what good are photos?

**Juvieboynolonger: **I really don't know, my mom sent a note saying that she wanted to send them because I moved out and when college is finished, I am moving in with Courtney.

**Partyboy4life: **Ya, Bridgette said that we are moving in near you guys, and I really wasn't listening really good, so don't ask more.

**Music4life: ** You know, I have a feeling that Gwen wanted to do the same thing, but I forgot. So what's up with anybody?

**Juvieboynolonger: **Well. I must go; princess said that dinner was ready. Hey Geoff, she said that you guys could come over if you want. She made some leftover pasta.

**Partyboy4life: **sure, I will be down in a sec, ok?

**Music4life: **Well, talk to you later! I guess…

Partyboy4life has left

_Juvieboynolonger has left_

_Artist4life has left._

**Duncan's POV: **Well, look who came, Bridgette and Geoff! Nice of you to come over. Of course I was being sarcastic, because they were like 15 minutes late. Princess and me waited for them. I was trying to not eat, but I haven't eaten since yesterday, so. Well, what was the matter with him? He looked like he just saw a ghost. I wonder what's up. Oh well, all I wanted to do is eat. After dinner, he asked me to come with him; he wanted to show me something really important. As soon as I saw it, I nearly killed what I saw, coming out of Geoff's dorm. We knew that my dorm was next. So we told the girl's and said that he is coming this way! We turned off the lights and hid. We saw him come in and snoop through some stuff we dropped on the floor. I heard him mumble "nice place, wonder what's in the bedroom? Probably stuff I really don't want to see." I nearly jumped out of my hiding spot and told Geoff that I was going to sneak out and then come back in so that Chris doesn't try anything else. I snuck out the window and continued to the dorm. When I "came home" Chris was looking at the T.V, stuffing something red inside his pocket. I knew what he was stealing. Hey! Come back here Chris. I guess he heard me. "Oops, I guess I came in at the wrong time…" I made him empty his coat pockets, and surely enough; I found what he stole from my room. You sick little perv, don't even think about running. He stayed while I took everything he stole from Geoff and me. He stole a lot actually. Now, I suggest that you run, or else you are a dead man, got it. He shook his head. Well, get out of here. He ran far away before I went back inside. I told everyone they could come out. Geoff was very mad. He wished I really killed Chris. Courtney was just as mad as he was, and Bridgette was ok with it. She was the calm one. After a little while, Geoff and Bridgette went back to their room. Courtney and I went to the bedroom and sat down. We were going to go to bed; after all, we had school in the morning. A few minutes later, I decided to get up and check my mail. I had no new mail, as usual. So I went to the old total drama island home page. Thank god it was still there. I looked at the day it was updated. TODAY? I was starting to get really curious now, so I looked in the page and saw what I thought he would never do. He has been stalking us! I saw a lot of pictures of us, just uploaded today. I really had a bad feeling of what was going to happen…

A/N: well, what did anyone think? I know it isn't long, but I have to prepare for school tomorrow, so sorry. R&R PLEASE! PEACE OUT PEOPLE!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: OK, sorry for the long update. I have been very busy with school, which sucks. Seriously, if any Ideas come to mind, PLEASE either PM or put them in reviews! I am on serous writers block here. Ok then, the beginning of the story will begin in Bridgette's POV, then it will switch over to Courtney's POV, Kay? Well, here is the story!

Bridgette's POV:

Geoff? Are you down there? I heard no answer. I really worry about him sometimes. When he hangs out with Duncan too much, he ends up coming back to me with the weirdest ideas. I really have no clue why. So when I went over to Courtney's dorm, I heard Geoff say something. I busted though the door and asked what was the matter. I heard Duncan say, " No way in hell, what is _it_ up to now?" Then I felt something that wasn't good. I went over to Courtney's laptop and saw exactly what I thought would never happen. Chris is making another season of that horrid show! I was so peeved. I swear if he is going to use those old contracts on us again I swear I am going to kill that b-! " Whoa, you are really pissed "Malibu", what up with that? You are never mad" I really wanted to kill Duncan at this point, but then again he had a point. Well, what if I was mad? Does that count at all for once? Geez. So after I calmed down a little, I looked up to see Duncan with this screwed up look on his face, I guess I really made him break or something. Oh well. Next thing I knew, Courtney came home with some bags in her hands. I saw something from the mall; I guess she was busy today. Hey Court, what's up with the bags? She looked at me. "Nothing, I was bored after grocery shopping and I had some money from my birthday, so I decided to spend some." Ok, that is a little weird of her to actually shop for herself, but it is a good change, right? She went over to her laptop and looked at the screen. Her eyes got really wide with anger and she got out her cell phone. "No way in hell is he going to do this, I am calling this bastard right now, and nobody is gonna stop me!" But as we all know, that didn't last. Duncan came over to her and took her cell phone and threw it on the couch and told her that it was no big deal. It was suppose to be in three years, so why waste all of the time on that now? I mean, he had a good point. She looked at him like a deer in the headlights look. "Fine, whatever. I am gonna go put this stuff away, anybody?" Nobody offered until Duncan decided that it would be best to help, besides the fact that he really needed to forget about the whole show thing. So they went off and put stuff away, while Geoff and I went back to our room and talked about the whole thing. But I had no idea what he was going to do later that night. We went to the beach, like every Saturday night. He really wanted to learn how to surf. So I decided about a couple months ago was I going to teach him to surf. He is really starting to learn how to surf. So tonight I let him sit on aboard and try to stand up. H e didn't slip! I was really surprised at this. He finally sat down and asked me something that I was waiting for a long time to hear "Bridge, will you like, marry me and all?" I looked at him and finally opened up and said yes. He bent down and fell into the water, dragging me with him all the way. I looked at him and said that he won't regret it, ever…

Courtney's POV:

Geez! I can swear that I really am going to kill Chris. He wants us on that show again. if he thinks that we are just going to do this willingly, than he must be on some major drugs! I saw Duncan look at me like I was crazy. " Uh court, maybe we didn't read the fine print. Like he always says, it is in the fine print people!" I started to laugh after he tried to do his impression of Chris. He started to come to me and attack me. I ran back into our room and screamed as he tried to shove me out. I told him that we needed to finish so we could go and do something tonight. I never told him that I got some baseball tickets for him; he loves baseball! I never wanted to tell him because it would be a good treat for him. He really hasn't been to a game since he was in high school. So when I drove him there, he was looking at me weird. "Umm, Princess, what with the baseball place?" I laughed and showed him the tickets. He looked like a kid with candy, very happy. " COURTNEY? HOW THE HELL YOU GOT THESE I WILL NEVER KNOW, BUT I LOVE YOU!" That made me laugh even harder and soon, we went to the stadium for our night. When we came home that night, I would never expect that Duncan had some fun. We stayed up until 11 that night, then fell asleep, unaware that Chris was waiting for us in the morning…

**A/N: OK, not the longest or the best chapter, but I am tired and my mom is telling me to get my ass off, so sorry! PEACE OUT PEOPLE! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A/N: OK people, here is the tenth chapter! I am thinking of writing a one- shot here soon, but about who and what I have no idea. I will make a poll on it, so vote! I would like to thank all my reviewers! you guys ROCK! I give you all virtual cookies!!!!!!!!!! Well, here is the story in Duncan and Geoff's POV! And I REALLY NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE? Ok, on with the story!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Duncan's POV: **

Wow. That is my only word right now to describe what happened last night when I went out with Courtney. She took me to a fricken baseball game! I was so happy, and I haven't even been to one in years, so that was fun. We got home at 11 last night, and I was tired. So I fell asleep, then waken up at 3. I was mad, but I saw that Chris hid some cameras in our room. Courtney found them and was so pissed. It was kinda fun to see her cuss, believe me; she did a whole bunch of it. I could swear that if she was not as bottled up as she is, she would be a little like me. I mean she is cute and all, but sometimes she is so loud, oh well. So when she finally quiets down a little I tried talking to her. She just sat there and began to talk about how to make him pay. I really have a bad feeling about this, so I better watch her, make sure that she doesn't go to jail. So I smash the tapes and go back to bed. But then I forgot that I had to go to my lame job today. I work as a mechanic, and it sucks. I work for nice people, but the cars I have to fix can be a pain in the ass. They are like puzzles. So when I wake up, Courtney is up making me some breakfast, eggs and bacon. I get up and head out to the kitchen, so I could eat and get ready to leave. When I get out there, I see her happily making my breakfast, happy as usual. When I finish, she is like cleaning the kitchen. I could swear that she is related to Mr. Clean sometimes because she is a big clean freak. She hates messes. I tell her bye and head out. I know we are only in college, but I wish it could be done with and I could move on with her, and that way we wouldn't have to live in school. That sometimes creeps me out, but I usually get over it. So when I get there, my boss Jim is already working and accuses me again of being late, again. So I just ignore it and start my day. About a couple hours later, a car caught fire by one of the new guys. I t was real bad. I made sure everyone was out first. Unfortunately, we lost all of our tools. As soon as I called Courtney, she came running out here. She was in a white low cut tank top and a blue denim mini skirt. I kept her close to me to make sure nobody here at this hell of a job touched her. These guys can be major perverts. My boss is really mad and is going to fire the new guy. We really needed the new guy, but he is a pyro, I could tell the minute I saw him. So when the fire department finally got here, they said that we lost everything, and then I saw my boss. He looked so sad. It was kinda depressing to watch him. But then they had too make it worse and say that it would be no good if we opened the business back up. I was so mad because I had to go job-hunting, again. That really made me mad because I really don't get along in offices with crowded people, and those are the jobs that nobody wants these days! Oh well. I want to go back home, but I want to make sure everything is ok first. I go over to my former boss. He looks so pissed. He tells everyone that we need to go home and not come back. Then somebody got the courage to ask if we got pay this week. That really made Jim mad. He told Mr. Wise guy that it isn't gonna happen this week, or ever. Man that hurt. We all decided to go home and get over it. Courtney and I went home and watched T.V and talked about what job I am going to get. I really wanted another mechanic job. So she said she would look around for me, but I also had to look around too. I was about to protest, but I decided that I wanted to not make her mad. So I kept my mouth shut and sat down. I really wish that I were out of college. I mean I know I only had about two months of college left, but I still was impatient. I hate to wait for things. I waited for Courtney to come back home and make dinner since she hates when I cook because I usually make a mess. So she finally came home and held something up, a letter from Chris. It read:

_Dear former camper(s)_

_I know that you hate me and all for what I did, but I have a reunion for everyone back at the resort. This is mandatory, so you better be there. I have plane tickets for each of you, so don't miss this wonderful experience of a life time. Hope to see you there, I mean it_

_Chris_

Geoff's POV:

When I came home that night from my job at a surf shop Bridgette owned. She took the day off though to clean up the dorm a bit.So when I came in, she looked really mad. I really have a bad feeling when I see whet she is holding, a letter. I walk up to her and ask what happened. She handed me the letter and I read it, hoping it would be good, but that was just a dream. When I look up, I am mad. I told her that I would make sure that this time we wouldn't be risking our lives, again. She looks at me and then hugs me telling me that that would be the best thing that could happen. She wanted to go out for a bit, so I let her. I stayed back at the dorm and worked on my homework, joy. I really hated homework. But I also wanted to get out of here so I could move on with my life. So I decided to get the stuff done with, so I could go and move out of school. About an hour later, she comes back and comes over to me to see what I have been doing. She then decides that she is going to bed and start packing for hell because we have to go back in a week. I forgot that in a week was spring break. So that means I have no work to do when I get back to school! So that put me in a better mood about school. When it was around one in the morning, I decided that I needed to go to bed, but I wasn't tired yet. So I called up Duncan and told him to get on myspace. That was the last thing I said before e hung up.

Juvieboynolonger: So anybody on?

Partyboy4ever: ya, I told u too.

Juvieboynolonger: Oh yea, I forgot. I was asleep before you called, geez.

Paryboy4ever: Well, sorry. Did you and Court get the letter?

Juvieboynolonger: Yea, she was real pissed about it. What did Bridge do?

Partyboy4ever: Nothing. She wasn't that mad, I was the one who was mad.

Juvieboynolonger: Wow, that is the last thing I thought you would say.

Partyboy4ever:me too, I was even surprised at myself, but I got over it.

Juvieboynolonger: Ya, I could never figure out why though, do you?

Partyboy4ever: Nope, but that is me I guess!

Juvieboynolonger: Well, so what's new?

Partyboy4ever: Nothing since this morning, just finished homework.

Juvieboynolonger: Wow, the thought of you doing homework scares me sometimes…

Partyboy4ever: Hey! That's mean Duncan. Hey remember when you beat up Harold at the island?

Juvieboynolonger: Yea, why?

Partyboy4ever: Well, I heard a rumor that Chris is gonna show that in the reunion, and I bet that Court will be happy.

Juvieboynolonger: Yea, I hope too! I really don't wanna see that dweeb again.

Partyboy4ever: Nobody does. Even LaShawna hates him, and he likes her!

Juvieboynolonger: Good point. Well I think I am gonna hit the hay, I am tired.

Paryboy4ever: Same here, night. Start packing!

Juvieboynolonger: Yea, very funny. Six days to go before we enter hell, again.

Partyboy4ever: Yes, night.

_Juvieboynolonger has signed off_

Partyboy4ever has signed off

**A/N: ZOMG! I am so sorry for the long update, I had something come up a few days ago. I want to thank all my reviewers, u guys' rox! Well, PEACE OUT PEOPLE! I am gonna have a poll for a one- shot one who I should base it on and for what. Kay? Well, over and out!**


	11. The Reunion part 1

**~*CHAPTER 11*~**

**A/N: ok, I am so sorry for not updating in a very, very, very, very, very, very, very long time. I have had some family issues to deal with plus school and babysitting, so I have had no time to update! And yes, I will update more often! So please, enjoy this chapter, there will be at least 6 parts to it! Ok then, on with the reunion part of the story!**

**Chris: **Welcome back to TDI! This of course, will be a reunion, so nobody _might_ get hurt, sorry. It has been five years since TDI! Amazing, right? O.k. Then our first set of campers to arrive is Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, and Heather! Welcome back campers!

Gwen: That is former campers to you buddy!

Trent: Shh! Gwen come on, please behave a bit, I know that it might be a little hard to in front of _it_, but maybe you could easy up for now?

Gwen: ok, for you and you only.

Chris: Where are LaShawna and Heather

LaShawna: In here Chris, just trying to get Heather to _cooperate_ with me, give me a sec.

Heather: Ahh (she is screaming cause LaShawna is beating her up, again.)

Chris: Well, looks like nothing has changed a bit.

LaShawna: Well, where is everybody else?

Chris: Well, since you guys were somewhere else far away from them, we decided that they would come on a different boat any minute now.

LaShawna: Well, I hope any minute now, I want to see Bridgette again; I haven't seen her in a few months.

Chris: Well, now your wish will come true! Welcome back everyone else!

Zeke: Man, do we have to be here with the girls? (**A/N: I just had to do that, I waz gonna make him nice, but it's my story!)**

Bridgette: What did you say?

Zeke: Nothing important…

Bridgette: That's what I thought, sicko.

Eva: Hey! Don't call my friend that!

Duncan: (who is trying not to laugh) Yea, sadly you did!

Eva: All right buddy, wanna rumble? (**ZOMG, totally '80 moment right there!)**

Duncan: Sure you cross dresser, bring it!

Courtney: Ok Duncan, stop it! For me, please?

Duncan: Sure babe, whatever.

Eva: Like putty in her hands…

Chris: Ok, as much as I want to bring up ratings with a fight, now is not the time! I have a bunch of things planned for the reunion, and we only have a week here, so now we are going to here what all the couples and singles have been doing. First Zeke.

Zeke: Well as soon as I got back home from TDI and TDA, my life went wrong. I couldn't show my face to girls, well except my mom. So I wasn't going to go to public school, until my mom finally sent me to an all boys' school. It was actually not that bad. One really great day, I was thinking of why I was being sexist, and then I had the idea that if I just kept my mouth shut and actually respected girls a lot more, I would probably end up with a girlfriend. And I took that promise. I have a girlfriend back home who wanted to come, but No, Chris said nope. So now I work as a mechanic and I still graduated college, Haha. That's my story!

Chris: Wow, that was very unexpected!

Bridgette: Well, why did you say, "do we have to be here with the girls?"

Zeke: I was just kidding, you probably didn't hear me after you were done with growling at me.

Bridgette: Oh…

Chris: Ok then. Next is Eva! Come on up!

Eva: Ok, well my life after TDI and TDA wasn't that different. I was the same old Eva, until someone sent me a horrid clip that was from the day I was voted off, when I threw everyone's stuff out the cabin, I hated myself for it. I decided that all the anger classes I took would pay off now. I started to use my calm voice and tada! I have never been happier, with a guy I like and friends, who actually care for me. After I finished college, he moved in with me! So that is how my life is, for now anyway.

Chris: Wow. That was cool, but a little scary, especially for you, no offense

Eva: None taken Chris.

Chris: Ok then, next is Beth! Well what's your story?

Beth: Well after TDI and TDA, my life changed. I changed my look and I was all of a sudden popular. I hated it. So I just dropped out of the group and of course I didn't change my look because I dropped out of the group, I was just the new me without the popular people. I had no idea that Cody went to the same high school as me, so when he bumped into me, we just connected. I mean at first we were really good friends, so that changed when he asked me out on a date. Of course I said yes! now we just graduated college and are happy. That's mine!

Chris: Wow Beth that was actually touching.

Beth: Thanks Chris.

Chris: OK, after the break we will discuss more life stories! Tune in soon!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Ok, this is the first part of it! Enjoy, I am writing the second part now. R&R! I want to see what you think of it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Update

**Hey guys on fanfiction, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have had some things that needed to be taken care of. I am very sorry. I am still here. I am writing my new chapters now! Okay? Any questions or ideas for any of my ideas, PM me okay? Luv you all!**

***~TDICRAZY~***


End file.
